Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man/@comment-26363797-20160203003347/@comment-2197224-20160203014401
Good thing there are two matches in which both combatants win one each, eh? :v In all seriousness though, I will address these points as best I can. Although yes, Sonic in his base form can temporarily attain FTL speeds (IE. With the Homing Attack, Light Dash and Strike/Figure-8 Dash), he cannot sustain them continuously and his top running speed would still be sub-lightspeed for the most part. Ergo, Mega Man would still be able to keep track of him (Considering his previous success in similarly fast foes such as Quick Man and Duo, as well as against various Time-Stoppers and Teleporters such as Flash Man, Bright Man and Centaur Man), and at the same time is resilient enough to tank the attacks that use it for the most part outside of his Super Form. Even then, he also had the various weapons that could effectively limit Sonic's movement as well (Like the Spark Shock, Time Stopper, Gravity Hold and Ice Slasher) or knock him around in his Super Form (Pharaoh Shot, Astro Crush, Black Hole Bomb) which was another major advantage in dealing with the speed, on top of his aforementioned wins and success rate against opponents of similar levels of speed. So if he could use those and be able to effectively keep track of (And subsequently defeat) them, there's no reason he wouldn't be able to do the same to Sonic- especially considering as mentioned, Sonic's up-close-and-personal, aggressive fighting style playing into Mega Man's hands by not only allowing him to keep him at a safe distance and right where he wanted (Thus making the unpredictability less of an issue.), but also opening himself up to being counterattacked. Regular Sonic's attacks didn't really have the same effect as Mega Man's due to the latter's extreme durability (Especially with regards to his Ceratanium Armour and that he's three times Sonic's weight)- and outside of Super Sonic (Which again, only lasts a short while, and ergo would've meant only a small window with which he could damage him sufficiently and then finish him off in.), would have found it much harder for him to damage/destroy Mega Man than vice versa. Think somewhere between Vegeta VS Shadow and Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, almost. As for the examples you provided- 1) Although yes he did this, it's not shown or explained how he did. For all we know, he could have been using some other outside energy source to maintain his Super Form for that length of time. If you did have some indicator as to how he did it, I would count it, but as there's nothing to show, I couldn't really consider it a reliable piece of evidence- especially since he'd never kept a Super Form going that long before or since. 2) Timed it, and he remained in the Super Form for about 1 minute and 25 seconds, including the time where he was off-screen. So longer than the 50 seconds, but not really a massive difference- and even then in the same game, he still (As previously mentioned) fell unconscious after changing back from forcing himself to stay transformed longer than normal, so he still would've been vulnerable either way. 3) As for the last point, yes- with those sorts of powers, I believe it would be possible for several of them. And even when not, that's why you have the additional factors that come into play, such as additional Rings and allies.